Lestallum
Lestallum is a town in Final Fantasy XV and is a main town for the first half of the game. It is in Cleigne area. A modern bustling town of tropical climate, Lestallum has palm trees lining the main street. It is home to the EXINERIS Industries power plant who operates a ropeway that goes west from the area. The town has the Leville hotel and shops for the player to use. In Lestallum the party can gain information and secure goods while traveling the surrounding areas. Bustling with store-lined roads, street vendors and musicians, the town offers a change of pace arriving from an open world type gameplay preceding it. The city's prosperity derives from the energy of a meteorite that crashed on the site it was built on ages ago. The meteorite is as old as Eos and has been there since the "beginning of time". Lestallum is the location for the Final Fantasy XV: Assassin's Festival free DLC event. Almanac On a table near the lookout spot overlooking Duscae. :A bustling industrial town in northern Cleigne. Despite imperial attempts to overtake the city, Lestallum remains the largest autonomous urban area on the Lucian continent. :Compared to the long history of the country as a whole, Lestallum's own is comparatively short. The town was founded around the largest meteorshard in all of Lucis. Engineers discovered they could harness the heat generated from the glowing fragment to produce electricity. Residential and commercial districts sprung up around the new power plant, and before long, people flocked to the fledgling city. :The first and founder of the town was a brilliant woman who continues to inspire citizens to this day: the prominence of women in the work force today is largely seen as resultant of her impact. Though work at the plant can be challenging, the pay is good, and many women support their families through their jobs at EXINERIS. Story Gladiolus's sister Iris arrived in Lestallum after Insomnia was invaded by Niflheim. Prince Noctis's party meets up with her there, along with the Amicitia family butler Jared Hester and his grandson Talcott, and they plan their next move. Talcott tells Noctis of a legend of a royal tomb behind a waterfall, and Noctis follows the tip to the local Greyshire Glacial Grotto. While on his quest he experiences dizziness and visions of the Disc of Cauthess as a result of the Astral Titan calling for him. The Disc has been barricaded by the empire, but they meet Chancellor Ardyn Izunia in Lestallum who claims he can open the way. Noctis goes along with the plan unaware Ardyn is the chancellor of Niflheim, although he doesn't trust him. Noctis forges a covenant with Titan at the Disc but in the mayhem loses his car, the Regalia, and they waste several days on their quest to retrieve it from the empire. When they return to Lestallum they learn that Niflheim has been to the town and Jared was killed when they were looking for Noctis. Iris is determined to flee the town with Talcott. Niflheim airships now patrol the skies above Lestallum, and the town atmosphere turns sombre as Niflheim's flags are put up everywhere in the city. Later, after acquiring the mythril required to repair the king's ship, Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto return to Lestallum, where an emergency has occurred at the power plant. Noctis is suited up and sent inside to fight daemons that have invaded the plant, where he works with a likewise suited hunter that doesn't identify himself. This hunter turns out to be Gladiolus, who had briefly departed the party. Once the daemons in the power plant are cleared out, he rejoins the others. The party arrives in Lestallum during the Assassin's Festival, held in honor of an old tale of a hero who rose in resistance to oppression. Though no historical account exists, the legend nevertheless survives, telling of a nameless hero known "the Assassin." Noctis and Prompto shadow Loqi Tummelt, an imperial general they beat back in Duscae. Loqi takes Holly captive when she doesn't let them access to the power plant, and Noctis feels his magic powers fading. The party hatches a plan to save Holly that involves Noctis covertly assassinating MTs around town, as he cannot use the power of kings as long as Niflheim's Wallbreaker Wave is in effect. To get access to the power plant where the Wallbreaker Wave generator is, Noctis and his friends collect keycards from MTs until Loqi himself arrives. Noctis shadows Loqi to the power plant. After reclaiming the last keycard from him, Loqi escapes, and Noctis makes his escape as well, as the magitek infantry begins to attack Lestallum to catch him. Noctis rendezvouses with his friends, and while one of them accompanies Cindy to the power plant to dismantle the Wallbreaker Wave generator, the others defeat Loqi in his MT. Noctis reclaims the power of kings and drives Loqi and his infantry away from Lestallum so the festival can continue. After Noctis disappears into the Crystal the world becomes overcome by darkness and Lestallum becomes humanity's primary refuge. People from all over Eos come to Lestallum which has been the dubbed the "City of Light" as the EXINERIS power plant continues to supply power derived from the Meteor. The Hunters move their headquarters to Lestallum, and the Hunter HQ becomes something of a de facto government, taking care of various matters such as routing electricity to areas and the refugee crisis. Six months after Noctis's disappearance few Kingsglaive members arrive to deliver meteorshards, and they team up with Cor Leonis, the leader of the Crownsguard, to fight an Iron Giant outside the city. Libertus Ostium gives the meteorshards to Holly, allowing EXINERIS to power up more of the city. Two members of the Kingsglaive, Elea and an amnesiac Glaive, are tasked to fix a cable car to completely power the plant, allowing EXINERIS to begin powering up other parts of Lucis and allows the Hunters to establish new outposts. After Noctis awakens from his ten-year slumber, he learns Lestallum has become humanity's primary refuge from the long night, as its power and bright lights keep the daemons at bay. Locations Leville Hotel The player can stay at the hotel for 300 gil for a x1.5 EXP yield. This is where Jared, Talcott and Iris also initially stay. There is a Cosmogony book on the table outside the hotel. Restaurants Lestallum is the only outpost to have more than one restaurant, and one of them doesn't offer hunts. Surgate's Beanmine Tostwell Grill Tozus Counter Shops Lestallum has the most shops of any town visited. The market stalls sell various foodstuffs and there are numerous quests the player can start here as well. he player can find the Ebony Sticker decal for the Regalia in the southwest corner of the market, just across the Tastwell Grill restaurant. Mini-Mart There is a petrol station with a Mini-Mart at the outskirt of town at Coernix Station. Iris Amicitia waits here when she wants to set on the road with the party. Noctis's fishing level does not affect Leisure Goods' prices. Moatte's Odds 'n' Ends Moatte's Odds 'n' Ends is alongside the main road, near to the tunnel entrance. Sypert Sundries Sypert Sundries is northeast from the Leville hotel. It focuses on status ailment preventation. Veenon's Trading Veenon's Trading is a shop at the Lestallum market operated by a grandfather-grandson duo. The prices will be cit by 30% after the player completes the Mind the Trap quest for the grandson. This shop sells protective accessories and a cactuar statue the player can give to Talcott Hester in Caem. Fallstar Foods Fallstar Foods is along the north-western end of the plaza, in the corner. It only sells ingredients and seems to have been named after the Meteor of the Six. Furloch Farms Furloch Farms is a grocer at the market whose prices are cut after completing quests for the proprietor: On the Hunt for a Harvest, Wild about Onions, and Vegging Out. Doing all quests to harvest vegetables at the farm halves prices. This grocer sells some of the rarer and more expensive ingredients. Prissock General Store Prissock General Store is at the Lestallum Market. The prices are cut by completing quests for the proprietor: Van, Interrupted and Van, Interrupted Again. Doing both quests cuts prices by 30%. Culless Munitions - Lestallum A rare Culless Munitions not operating from a black van, the shop is along the eastern alleys of Lestallum. The prices are cut each time the player completes a quest for the vendor: Ace of Carapace, Tails Spin, and Sting Your Praises. Completing all three quests halves the prices. Quests Hunts Lestallum Merchants Many of the merchants in Lestallum offer sidequests. When all sidequests are completed, that merchant will offer discounts. Vyv's quests Vyv is a journalist who is looking for photographs to publish in his magazines for Meteor Publishing, and sends the party out to various locations for photos. Completing his quests yields EXP and gil, and the photos he requests can only be taken during daylight hours. Holly's sidequests Randolph's sidequests Scraps of Mystery Scraps of Mystery XI is in the remains of a ruined house in Pallareth Pass. From the Alpine Stable parking spot, the player can climb the hill to the west to find the house. The map is in the western corner. The treasure is in Lestallum, in a metal grate on the steps leading down from the weapon shop near the quest marker. New recipes Watching a woman eat on a table near Lestallum's lookout teaches Mother & Child Rice Bowl. Revisiting the spot and observing a woman eating on bench near the lookout teaches Papa Bird & Baby Bowl. Approaching the Cup Noodles food truck teaches Cup Noodles as a "recipe" for camping. In Chapter 8 the player can get a quest by approaching the food truck for a modified version of the dish; the version depends on the player's answer on their favored topping. Eating Bird-Broth Rice with Curry in Surgate's Beanmine teaches Peppery Daggerquill Rice. Eating Offal Stew at Tostwell Grill teaches Lestallum Stewed Tripe, and eating Spicy Skewers teaches Seasoned Midgardsormr. The recipe for Semur Skewers can be found posted on the market. It was originally a new recipe from the Assassin's Festival. Entry 2: An Egg Can Dream of Oric's Culinary Chronicles is found in Lestallum on a red checkered table across from where the Cup Noodles food truck is parked, at the entrance to the city. It teaches Fried Rookie on Rice to Ignis. Artist in Altissia There are four drawings by an artist who resides in Altissia in Lestallum. Three depict workers for EXINERIS Industries, two depicted wearing thermal suits. They are found on the walls of Lestallum. One of the merchants at the market also has a portrait of himself among his wares. Creation and development Lestallum is said to be modeled after the real-world Cuba, but also to have Malaysian and Moroccan influences, the suburban look being similar to Kuala Lumpur.New Final Fantasy XV Details Emerge from Comic Fiesta 2014 — Dualshockers.com The design of the energy plant visible beyond the terraced city was decided since the start of the project. The city's design evolved from the premise of being built by frontiersmen building a city on the wasteland from scratch, blending Morocco's Chefchaouen with the universe of Final Fantasy XV. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery ;Artwork Lestallum-Artwork2-FFXV.png Lestallum-Energy-Plant-FFXV.png|Energy plant. Lestallum-Power-Plant-Artwork-FFXV.png|Energy plant. Leville-Hotel-Artwork-FFXV.png|Leville hotel. Letallum-FFXV-artwork.png Lestallum-Streets-FFXV.png FFXV-Location-artwork.png Lestallum-Building-Artwork-FFXV.png Lestallum-Building-Artwork2-FFXV.png Lestallum-Artwork3-FFXV.png Lestallum-Purification-System-Artwork-FFXV.png Water-Purification-System-FFXV.png|Water purification system for domestic use. Lestallum-energy-supply-system-FFXV.png|Energy supply system. Funnel-FFXV-Artwork.png|Funnel to release steam. Lestallum-Worker-Artwork-FFXV.png|Worker woman. FFXV-NPC-Artwork.png|People of Lestallum. FFXV-NPC-Artwork2.png|People of Lestallum. Exiners-Ropeway-Artwork-FFXV.png|Exiners ropeway. Exiners-Ropeway-Artwork2-FFXV.png|Exiners ropeway. Lestallum-Posters-Artwork-FFXV.png|Posters. ;Screenshots Restalm-FFXV.jpg|Party driving in Lestallum. Restalm-Food-Court-FFXV.jpg|Lestallum in the Jump Festa 2015 trailer. Final_Fantasy_XV_Lestallum.png FFXV_noctis_in_Lestallum.jpg Lestallum-at-night-FFXV.png|Lestallum at night. Final Fantasy XV Lestallum 2015.jpg|Leville hotel. Leville-Hotel-Reception-FFXV.png|Reception. Lestallum-Hotel-Room-FFXV.png|Hotel room. Street-Food-Lestallum-FFXV.png|Street food. Lestallum-Crystal-Meteorite-FFXV.png|The crystal meteorite that powers the EXINERIS power plant. Exineris-Power-Plant-FFXV-Assassin-Fest.png|EXINERIS power plant in Assassin's Festival. Tight-Rope-FFXV-Assassins-Fest.png|Lestallum during Assassin's Festival. Assassins-Festival-FFXV-Noctis-Prompto.png|Lestallum during Assassin's Festival. Lestallum-Festival-FFXV-Assassin-Fest.png|Lestallum during Assassin's Festival. Etymology According to the Almanac entry for Old Lestallum, the name was derived from an ancient word meaning "a warship's ram," chosen as an homage to the literally groundbreaking spirit of the first settlers. Trivia * A town can be seen to the northwest of the playable area in ''Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae. It is possible it is Lestallum. It is more visible at night and can be seen from the Ausace Haven campground. * when entering it via car since the beginning in Chapter 6. , and the background music no longer plays. These changes were introduced in the Crown Patch. *There is also a sign for "Adamantoise Paradise", an allusion to Turtle's Paradise from Final Fantasy VII. References pt-br:Lestallum Category:Final Fantasy XV locations Category:Towns